


What If Ash And Serena Met Again?

by Amourshipper_4_life



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: serena in alola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amourshipper_4_life/pseuds/Amourshipper_4_life
Summary: It has been four months since the kalos group parted ways.Serena is currently travelling through the Hoenn region she has made many new friends and rivals during her journey throughout the region.She has gotten stronger but she still misses one particular Raven haired boy and wishes to meet him again.Ash is currently studying in the Pokémon school he is also going throughout the region challenging the Pokémon trials around the region.During his journey and school days he has made many new friends,rivals and foe.But during his journeys he has felt as if something or a certain someone is missing in his journey.Join our hero's on their adventures through the different regions in order to achieve their dreams.🚨 I don't own Pokémon 🚨DISCONTINUED





	1. Chapter 1

It has been three months since the Kalos family decided to split up in order to achieve their dreams. The Lumiose sibling's are having a great journey but still not as great as when they had with their old travelling companion's. The gym has become even more popular ever since the crisis. Clemont spends his journey equally in both inventing and looking after the gym .As for Bonnie she has finally turned ten and decided to choose Frokie as her starter after taking influence from her former traveling companion Ash and his Greninja while also receiving Fennekin from the Professor as a gift because she couldn't decide between the two as Fennekin was influenced by her other travelling companion Serena and her Braixen and Dedene from her brother as he already caught it for her to take care of.

Serena on the other hand has been recently traveling through the Hoenn region there she has been able win five contest ribbons and has now qualified for the grand festival. During her journey there She has managed to catch many Pokémon. Right now she has Delphox, Pancham, Sylveon, Marshtomp, Altaria and a Pokémon egg which she was given by the day-care couple for helping them against team rocket. Along the journey Serena also made some new friends and even met some old. May and his brother Max along with May's boyfriend Drew. She has gotten to know May very well she has also found that she was an old traveling companion of Ash. Ever since the gang separated she and Ash have been keeping in touch with each other. Telling each other about their adventures and achievement's. They have gotten very close to each other even more than before when they were traveling together. She still remembered the day she had to Kalos it still felt like a dream to her.

~~~~~ " FLASHBACK " ~~~~~~

Serena was saying goodbye to her three friends she had made on her journey during her journey in the Kalos region. First came Clemont the young inventor was like a brother to her sure most of his inventions would blow up mostly on her and she would some journey get mad at him when they did but she never took it too seriously.

" Well it was fun having you around and traveling with you Serena. Stay safe and have fun during your travels in Hoenn. " Said clemont with a sad tone as one of his close friends was about to leave him.

" I will and promise you look after Bonnie for me you know how she is always getting into trouble" Serena said while trying to lighten the mood.

" I will try my best to look after her" Said the young engineer. " Hey you guys do know that I am here right? " Asked the young girl. To which everyone let out a little laugh but it died down after a few moments. Serena then went to say bye to Bonnie but before she could say anything the young girl quickly ran and hugged the performer and began to cry while hugging her." Serena I am going to miss you a lot you have always been like a big sister to me and I promise you that the next journey we meet I will have become a great trainer I will defeat you in a Pokémon performance I will train hard and even defeat Ash in a Pokémon battle. ' I will never give up until the end' and I will get stronger together with my Pokémon" Said Bonnie while still hugging her while wiping her tears.

" I can't wait for the day when I get the chance to perform against you just keep in mind that I won't go easy on you and I can't wait to travel with you again. " Said Serena while separating from the hug.

Lastly she come to the person because whom she had started her journeys in the first place the boy she developed a crush since they were little. She didn't want to stop travelling with him but she knew that they had to go their separate ways in order to achieve their dream.

" Guess this is good-bye"Said a sad Serena. " yeah it is well I wish you luck on your journey through the Hoenn region" Replied an equally sad Ash.  
" And but before you go take this" Ash said while holding a small box.  
" Huh what's this? " Serena said while taking the box.  
" It's a gift promise you will open it during your flight" Said Ash while nervously rubbing underneath his nose.  
" Thanks Ash for everything I promise you I will have become more strong and an even prettier women for you because you are my ultimate goal. " she said while winking as she said that the speaker announced that the boarding for the passengers for the Latios 647 for Hoenn will begin shortly.

" Well guess I will be leaving now ........ see you guys soon I guess ........ Bye" Said Serena while turning to go down the escalator while she was going Ash came forward.

Half way down Serena turned her face bright red and asked the energetic trainer" Ash can I ask you for one last favor? " Before he could reply she quickly ran up the escalator and kissed Ash leaving him surprised and stunned for a moment as she being taken down by the escalator Serena suddenly felt something grab her and pull her up but what surprised her more was that she felt Ash's lips on hers at first she was surprised but she quickly began to kiss back. They both broke the kiss after a few minutes only for air. A visible blush could be seen on both of their faces. Without saying anything Serena smiled happily and left for her flight.  
During her flight Serena opened the gift she was given by Ash. Inside it was a single Pokéball. She curiously took the Pokéball out and recognized it as Greninjas Pokéball. She stared at it confused as to why Ash had given her this particular Pokéball. She decided to open it. Inside it was a letter, a picture of all of them and Koriana they had taken a while ago and lastly a handkerchief and not just any handkerchief but the same handkerchief Ash had used all those years ago to tie Serena's knee when she had hurt it. Serena carefully put everything inside the box and held out the letter.  
" Dear Serena,  
I know it will be hard for you while journeying alone through the Heonn region and if you feel down just remember one thing that we will all be there for you. And if you ever need encouragement or if you ever miss us just look at the picture. You might be wondering why I have given you Greninja's Pokéball and the handkerchief. Well you looked after the handkerchief for me for so many year's hoping that one day we will meet again and that on that day you will return the handkerchief. I want you keep that hope alive that we will meet again. As for Greninja's Pokéball I want you to keep it as a reminder of me and that I will always be there for you no matter what.

  
Ash. "  
Serena read the letter to herself tears forming in her eye but she quickly wiped them away. Resolving to become stronger for her friends and crush and she would start from wining the Heonn Grand Festival.

~~~~~ " END OF FLASHBACK " ~~~~~

In Alola Ash has completed his all four grand trial and currently has five Pokémon which include Rowlet, Lycanrock(Dusk form), Torrcat, Meltan and lastly his no 1 buddy Pikachu. He attends the Pokémon school regularly and also helps the Ultra guardians when needed to help send an ultra beast back to the Ultra space. With the Pokemon league still a month away and a week holidays from school Ash and the gang are deciding how to spend their holidays in their class for the week.

" Alright class as you all know that starting tomorrow you're holiday's will start. Do any of you know how you will spend them? " Professor Kukui asked the class.

" I will be working on an invention at home which will greatly benefit both people and Pokémon. " Said Spohcoles.

" My father is expecting a special and famous customer's so he asked me to help around while also trying out new dishes. " Said Mallow.

" I heard about some rare water type Pokémon passing through these waters so I want to try and catch them and also explore under water with Brione and Nagisa. " Replied Lana.

" I will be doing some special training at Akala island in order to be ready for the league. " Said Kiawe enthusiastically.

" I will be visiting Ather paradise and will help my mother in her research on Ultrabeast accompanied by Rotom and my brother we will also try to find our father. " Replied Lillie.

" I will be visiting my gramps in the Kanto region and tell him all about the differences between the Kanto Pokémon and their Alolan counter forms. " Said Gary. Gary had arrived in Alola to learn about the Alolan form shortly after Ash had cleared all his trials he was also enrolled into the school by his uncle.

" Great and what about you Ash how will you be spending your week? " The Professor asked Ash who was deep in thought.

" Ash? Ash? " Said the Professor twice in order to get his attention.

" Huh? Did you call my name Professor? " Asked Ash.

" Yes I have been calling you for the past few minutes asking you how you were going to spend your holidays? " Replied the professor.

" The holidays yeah I have decided to go to the Hoenn region for the week. "Said Ash. 

"Ash is there a reason why you choose to go to the Hoenn region?"asked Mallow.

" Well you see the Pokémon contest grand festival is going to take place there in the week and I want to support my friends taking part in it. " Replied Ash nervously.

Just then the bell rang signalling to everyone that the school was over.

" Well class that's all for today I hope you all enjoy your holidays and don't forget to do your report on how your holidays went bye. " Said the Professor while ending the class.

At home Ash started to pack his stuff to leave for Hoenn the next day.

" Alright buddy that's everything we need for the trip. " Said Ash.

" Pika Pi " Translation" You forgot something " Said Pikachu" Huh what did I forget? " Asked Ash.

" Pikaaa" Translation" ketchup" Said the electric mouse in reply.

" Seriously Pikachu you ate two bottles earlier today I need to put you on a diet your eating too much ketchup now a days so no ketchup for the week. "

" PIKACHU PIKA? " Translation" Your not serious are you Ash? You're not actually thinking of taking away my love from me are you? " Pikachu asked.

" Of course not. Who do you think I am Paul? Anyways come on we need to go to the Pokémon center we are supposed to call Serena today" Replied Ash.

" Pika pi" Translation" Why should I come? You threatened to take away my ketchup from me. " Asked Pikachu.

Ash said " Come on I will buy you some on the way back" " Pika" Translation" What are waiting for let's go already. "

Ash signed and before saying" Oh Pikachu how I will never understand your love for ketchup. Hey wait for me Pikachu. "

Ash shouted but Pikachu had already left the house. He took his luggage, bid goodbye to the Professor's and started to run after him.

Outside the Pokémon Center a Pikachu was waiting for someone to arrive when he saw a boy with messy raven hair run up towards him.

" Pikachu? " Translation" What took you soo long? " Pikachu asked.

  
" Hey ... it's not ... my fault ... that you ... left me ... " Complained Ash between breaths.

" Anyways let's go inside we best not keep Serena waiting" Ash continued after he had caught his breath.

" Chuu" Translation" Yeah let's go meet your girlfriend" Said Pikachu said with a smirk making Ash's face go all red.

" Stop it Pikachu you know its not true" Said Ash in an annoyed tone. " Besides don't you want to talk to Sylveon" Ash continued while smirking.

It was hard to see due to his red cheeks Ash swore he saw Pikachu blush.

" Pi Pika pi" Translation" I will let you go just this once but I still want my ketchup" Said Pikachu.

" Alright I will get you some when the call ends" Replied Ash

Inside the Pokémon Center Ash had given all his Pokémon including Pikachu to Nurse Joy for a check up while he headed to the calling area. Even though there was a video caller at the Professor place Ash always liked to come to the Pokémon Center in order to call Serena. He always liked to talk to Serena alone with no-one other than Pikachu besides him who mostly spent his journey devouring ketchup after worshiping it or talking to Sylveon if Serena had left her out but mostly it was just Ash and Serena talking with each other. Ash sat in the corner of the Pokémon center and turned the video caller On and set the location for Slateport City Pokémon center in the Heonn region. The video caller rang for a while before being picked up from the other side and Ash was surprised to see the person on the other side of the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

" May? " Ash said surprised and confused to see the young coordinator and not his usual friend.

" Hi Ash it has been along time since we last talked to each other " Replied May " What? Were you expecting someone else to talk to? " She continued.

" Actually yes I was expecting someone else how did you know? and why did you pick my call rather then them? " Questioned a confused Ash.

" Well you see I me and your friend Serena have been staying together for a while now and everyday she would go talk to someone at this time I asked her who it was but she would never tell me and since she wasn't here today so I decided to pick the call and tell the person or more precisely you that she isn't here. Sooo what is going in between you two? " She asked with a sly smirk.

" Um- Uh nothing . " Ash replied.

" Yeah right, anyways so how did you to meet? " May asked Ash.

" Well you see me and Serena first met when we were kids and later when I started travelling in the Kalos region. I met up with Serena again and we both traveled through the region together with two other friends. When the league was over and we had to go our separate ways but we decided to stay in contact with each other which leads us to where we are now" Replied Ash keeping the whole kiss at the airport thing out.

" Awww that's so sweet and hey you never kept in contact with the rest of us" Said an offended May.

" Well you see Serena was one of very first friends and I was her first friend when we were little and since it was hard for both of us when we first separated from one another we decided to keep in contact with each other. " replied Ash" Anyways do you know where Serena is now? " Asked Ash anxious to talk to his childhood friend.

" Well you see after talking to you a two weeks ago Serena immediately got another call from the professor of the Kalos region due to which she had to leave urgently she called yesterday saying that she would be returning later today. But why do you ask do you perhaps have something special on your mind? " Asked May with a sly smile.

"Do you happen to know that it's Serena's birthday tomorrow? " Asked Ash" Yes, I know but I don't get where this is going? " Replied a confused May.

" You see I wanted to surprise her by visiting her tomorrow but now I have a different plan and I will need your help with it. So what do you say to it wanna help? " Asked Ash.

" Of course Serena is a great friend of mine and I would do anything to make her happy. Tell me the plan I am all ears. " Said May paying full attention towards Ash.

" Alright listen carefully what I am gonna need you to do is......

~~~~~ " In Kalos with Serena " ~~~~ 

" Well I guess it's time to bid farewell to Kalos again huh Sylveon? " Serena asked her faithful fairy type partner.

" Veon " translation " Yeah it is. " Replied the ribbon Pokémon.

" Too bad we have to leave today it was fun hanging around here again but we have a lot of work a head of us in order to win the grand festival. Anyways we better hurry our flight leaves soon. " Said the young performer.

" Syl " translation " Alright let's go. " Said the Fairy type Pokémon.

After that both trainer and Pokémon sprinted towards the airport for their flight. Excited to see their friends again.

~~~~ " A few hours later in Hoenn with May " ~~~~

" You understand the plan right? " Asked Ash.

" Yep I understand all we need now is for Serena to arrive. Oh I can't wait it is going to be so cute. " Replied May.

"Of course you can't. " Said Ash while signing at his friends behavior.

DING DONG 

Just then someone arrived at the Pokémon center. May poked her head around the corner to see who it was and panicked at the sight of the person. She instantly turned around to face Ash.

"May what's wrong you look as if you have seen a ghost type Pokémon. " Asked a concerned Ash.

May shook her head and said " It's her she's here. "  
" What she is here now? But I thought you said she wasn't coming back till late" Asked Ash surprised.

" Well that is what she told me. " Replied an evenly confused May.

"Okay okay you go to her and act normal I will see you guys later bye. " Said Ash.

"Alright bye. " Said May while ending the call.

She quickly got out of the calling area and went to meet her friend. She spotted a girl with honey blonde hair sitting in one of chairs while brushing her Sylveon. She immediately recognized the girl and called out to her. " Serena" Heard the performer she quickly turned around to see her friend waving and calling to her. " May" She said while quickly putting Sylveon down and running over to hug the coordinator.

" What are you doing here Serena? I thought you said that you won't be coming back till late? " Asked May.

" well I decided that I wanted to surprise you so I came a little earlier. " Replied Serena.

" So how was everything here while I was gone. Did anything amazing happen? " Serena asked curiously.

" No, not really nothing much happened here except for the fact that I missed you so much. " May replied.

" Me or my cooking? " Serena asked her fellow coordinator.

" You got me there. " At May's reply both girls started laughing.

~~~~ " In Alola with Ash " ~~~~

It was already late in Alola many people and Pokémon had gone to sleep except a few including a boy and his Pikachu. After ending the call Ash went to collect his Pokémon from nurse Joy and after he picked his stuff and made his way towards the airport.

" Come on buddy we need to catch our flight for Hoenn. " Ash said to the electric mouse.

" Pikaaa " Translation " Come on its already late I wanna go to sleep. " Pikachu said while yawning.

" You can sleep all you want during our flight. " Replied Ash.

" Hoenn be prepared Ash ketchum is on his way." Ash said to himself as he picked up Pikachu and placed Pikachu on his shoulder while making his way towards the airport. When they reached the airport they went straight for their plane to Hoenn. During the whole flight Pikachu slept soundly while Ash only slept for a few hours excited to see his friends again.

~~~~ " In Hoenn " ~~~~

It was late in the night everyone was a sleep except for a young performer who was sitting outside the Pokémon center.

~~~~~ " Serena's Pov " ~~~~~

I had arrived from Kalos in the morning me and May chatted all day long we both shared about what we did in the past two week and before we knew it it was already late and time to go to sleep. I said good night to my friends and made my way to my room but I couldn't sleep so I came outside to think about my journey through the Hoenn region. Even though it was great but all the time I felt as if something or someone was missing I knew exactly who it was and even though I would talk to him every once in a while it doesn't feel the same. As I was thinking back to the great time I had with my old travelling companions I felt a ribbon wrap around my arm I looked to my left and saw Sylveon it mustn't been able to sleep either.

" Hey Sylveon can't seem to sleep either can you." I asked my performing partner.

She simply nodded in agreement. We both sat there for a while in perfect silence watching the stars above and before we knew it we both drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~ " In Hoenn with Ash " ~~~~

The plane for Hoenn from Alola had landed safely. Many people were coming out of the plane including an excited young trainer and his Pikachu. They both rushed out of the airport nearly bumping into the many people there. Once outside the boy took a deep breath in and out.

~~~~ " Ash's Pov " ~~~~

We had finally arrived in Hoenn once outside I looked at my surroundings nothing much had changed here. The people, the Pokémon, the buildings nothing had changed .

" It feels good to back doesn't it buddy. " I asked my partner.

" Pika " Translation " yeah " I got in a reply.

" Come on race you to the Pokémon center. " I said while taking off with Pikachu right behind me.

We reached the Pokémon in about fifteen minutes I took a quick glance inside before entering inside I saw many trainers beginners and experienced all relaxing in the lobby. While searching around I saw two similar face talking about something. I quickly made my way towards them.

" Hey guys it's been a long time? " I said while gaining their attention.

" Ash. " exclaimed Max while talking me into a hug.

" It's nice to see you too Max. " I said while breaking away from the hug.

" Hey Ash how have you been and it sure has been a long time. " said Drew while extending a hand shake. I gladly shook his hand while saying " I am great as usual so how everything going? "

" Well stage one is already a go while we just finished planning stage two we were actually waiting for you to arrive so we can start stage two of the plan" Said Max while moving his glasses smartly.

" That's great and have you talked to nurse Joy about it? " I asked the two trainers.

" We did and she is okay with it as long as we don't make too much noise" Drew said in reply. We talked about the plan some more before going away to start it.

~~~~ " A few hours later at the mall with May and Serena " ~~~~

Serena and May were shopping in the near by mall for shopping for their incoming Grand festival. Both of them had spend the entire evening shopping and talking about various things.

~~~~ " Serena's Pov " ~~~~

Last night I had fallen asleep outside after a while Nurse Joy had came and woke me up telling me to go inside to sleep I took Sylveon and went inside. The next morning I woke up a little late then usual due to being awake late at night I quickly took a shower and made my way downstairs. There I saw that everyone was already awake and talking as they saw me approaching they suddenly dropped the I just shrugged my shoulders and went to get my breakfast and then sat in my seat. Breakfast was really quiet nobody said anything for a while once I had finished my breakfast May asked me if I wanted to do some shopping before the grand festival to which I agreed and we made our way towards the shopping mall both the boys Max and Drew said that had some training to get done so they stayed behind. We did shopping for a few hours it was great to hangout with my friend as we were talking while sitting outside a cafe May got a message on her phone. She said that we should call it a day and we made our way towards the Pokémon center on the way I tried to ask who the message was from but May didn't reply me or just changed the subject this made suspicious that something was up but quickly shrugged it off again. After a while we had reached the Pokémon center. May and I went to our rooms and dropped our stuffs there I quickly made my way outside as May said that she wanted to show me something as I locked the door of my room I saw May was already standing behind me so I asked her excitedly " So what it that you wanted to show me May? "

" It's a surprise follow me" She said while turning around and going downstairs.

I quickly followed her and as I followed her I saw her heading towards the dinning area this got me a little confused. As we made our way there May stopped outside and told me to go inside I did as I was told as I entered inside all the lights were turned of I took a few steps forward and turned on the lights. As the light filled the room I heard a loud noise.

" SURPRISE "


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~ " Ash's Pov " ~~~~

We had almost finished the decorations for the Serena's Birthday party. Everything looked perfect we only needed to put the final finishing touches on the decorations. I went over to Drew and Max to make sure that everything was done once I was sure that everything was done I told Drew to text May on her phone. After fifteen minutes we heard voices coming from the hallway we knew it was the girls coming over way so I quickly made my way to the switch and turned the lights of before hiding behind the table with the others.After a few moments we heard a few steps entering the dining area and head towards the switch and turn the lights on as soon as they did we all including May yelled. 

" SURPRISE ".

  
In front of stood a surprised Serena. Without giving her anymore time to react we all shouted again " HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERENA " . You could easily see that she was very happy due to the tears of joy in her eyes. After a while when Serena came back to this world from the shock. She quickly began to question all of us.

" You all did this for me? When? How? Why? She asked all of us.

" Yes, we all did it for you and we did it all today. " Drew started answering her first two questions.

" Well we did it all together with May keeping you busy all day and the rest of us decorating and setting up everything for your party. " Max continued while answering her third question.

"We all did this because you are a great friend of ours and you deserved it and just so you know this was all Ash's plan" May replied her final question. As she said my name I came out from behind the others in front of her. I could feel a blush forming on my cheeks so in order to hide it I started to rub underneath my nose which I succeeded in doing.

" Ash when did you came here? And you planed all of this? " Serena asked me this time.

I started to rub the back of neck and then I replied her question " Well I wanted to do something special for you on your birthday so I decided to come here and throw you a surprise birthday party and also to support you for the Grand Festival. But I can't take all the credit for it because these guys helped me out as well. " I said the last part while looking at the others.

" I can't believe that you all did this for me I can't thank you all enough you don't know how much this means to me thank you all of you. " Serena said thanking all of us while saying the last part while looking directly at me.

We all enjoyed the party very much after a while we cut the cake and now it was time to open up the presents. Serena opened everyone's presents one by one. Leaving mine for last. She picked up my present and opened it carefully trying not to damage the wrapping paper. Once open it revealed a beautiful blue dress inside with a matching tiara. She looked at it with stars in her eyes before turning to me.

" I brought it for you to wear in the grand festival I hope you like it" I asked her hoping that she did. She looked at the dress and then at me again before saying " Ash I don't like it...." My heart stopped for a moment thinking about the reasons why didn't she like it I was brought back from my thoughts when she said " .....I love it Ash. " I let a breath that I didn't think that I was holding. After that we all enjoyed the party before it was late we all decided to call it a night.  
~~~~ " Serena's Pov " ~~~~

Today had been literally the best day of my life at first I thought that everyone including May had forgotten my birthday so I felt a little sad but when I later found out that they had thrown me a surprise birthday party I thought that my day can't get any better until I found out that it was all planed by my childhood crush Ash yes the same ASH with whom I had traveled with throughout my home region the same ASH with whom I shared a KISS with at the airport when departing from my friends to leave for Hoenn. I had a such great time that I couldn't sleep so I decided to go outside and sit on the stairs of the Pokemon center I was lost in my thoughts when I heard some steps approach me from behind.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~ " Serena's Pov " ~~~~

I was sitting outside the Pokemon center lost in my thoughts when I heard someone walk towards me from behind I turned around to see who it was and I saw Ash come up and sit besides me. Both of us sat there in silence. I looked up towards the stars in the sky.

" It's beautiful isn't it ? " I asked without tearing my gaze from the sky.

" Yeah it is. " Ash replied also looking up at the sky. We both sat there in silence for a while when I remembered something.

" Hey Ash ? " I say while gaining his attention.

" Yeah " He said in reply while still looking towards the sky.

" I have something for you " He looked towards me.

" Really? what is it ? " he asked me with curiously. Without replying I took Greninja's Pokéball from my pocket and held it in front of him. He looked shocked to see it and slowly took the Pokéball. Staring at it for a while.

" Open it " I say and he does as he is told.

" I CHOOSE YOU "

~~~~ " Ash's Pov " ~~~~

I was a little shocked to see Serena holding out Greninja's Pokéball for me to take. I slowly took it from her hands and stared towards it.  
" Open it" She told me and I do as I am told.

  
"I CHOOSE YOU" 

  
As I say it a bright blue light comes from the Pokéball after a few moments I see a Pokemon in front of me I instantly recognised it and pulled it into a hug.

"I missed you so much Greninja. " I say while hugging my partner with tears in my eye's.

" Ninja " Translation " I did too. " . Replied Greninja. After a few moments we release each other from the hug I look towards Serena and ask her.

" How did you get Greninja here? " she giggles. Oh how I missed that cute giggle of hers.

Before saying " It's a long story" and mentions for both of us to sit down.

~~~~ " Serena's Pov " ~~~~

~~~~ " FLASHBACK " ~~~~

" Bye Ash" . I say as the screen turns black. I got up ready to go and join my friends when I hear a digital voice from behind me saying " Calling Serena Yvonne from Lumiose city".

I quickly pick the call to see Professor Sycamore on the other side of the screen.

" Hi Professor" I greet him.

" Hello Serena how's everything going in Heonn? " He asked me.

" Everything is going great Professor I recently won my fifth ribbon. Can I ask why you called me? " I ask him not knowing the reason why he called.

" Ah yes about that there is something I wanted you to do for me can I count on you to do it" he replied.

" Of course Professor what can I do for you? " I ask him.

"Actually I won't be able to tell you now but why don't you come and meet me at my lab. I hope to see you here soon Serena I won't keep you long so you don't have to worry about missing the Grand Festival. I have to go now I have to make preparations for the new trainers who will be starting thier journey today. " He added.

"Alright Professor I will come there as soon as I can. Bye. " I say while ending the call I sit there for a while thinking about what it could be?

~~~~ " TIME SKIP TO THE PROFESSOR'S LAB " ~~~~

" Hello is anyone in here? " I ask while walking inside the lab.

" Ah Serena it's always a pleasure to see you" Says the Professor while coming out of a hallway.

" Hello Professor it's nice to see you too you said that there was something you want me to do so here I am" I say to him in reply.

" Well there is someone here who wants to see you they will tell you your task follow me I will show you where they are. " The Professor says while walking up the stairs and motioning me to follow him I simply nod and follow him. The Professor stops outside a room which seems to be his office. He opens the door and motions me step inside. Once inside he tells me sit down until he comes back with the other's. I sat on one of the chairs in the office as I look around and see different picture hanging on the wall one picture in particular placed on a table catches my attention I slowly get up and pick up the picture I see a photograph of me, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Alain, Marin and all of our Pokemon including Squishy and Z2 after the Kalos incident. I hear the door opening from behind me I quickly place the photograph back and face the Professor quickly walks in and behind him Greninja, Z2 and Squishy riding on Greninja's shoulder walk in.

~~~~ " END OF FLASH BACK " ~~~~

" And that is how I met Greninja. Squishy told me that all the roots had been destroyed and that Kalos was safe once again so now it was okay for Greninja to come back to you. Turns out that Squishy somehow knew that I had Greninja's Pokeball with me so they called me to get him to you and since I already knew where you were I agreed to take Greninja with me to reunite you two after the Grand Festival. " I say while ending my story. I look towards Ash who takes me by surprise by hugging me I could immediately feel the heat rising on my cheeks.

" Thank you Serena you don't know how much this means to me. " He says while hugging me.

" Your welcome Ash. " I say while hugging back. After a while much to my disappointment he releases me from the hug and begins to rub his finger under his nose while flashing his signature grin to which I cannot help but smile in reply.

" Thank you again Serena if there is anything I can do for you please tell me? " He asks me.

I think for a moment before replying " Hmm how about a battle battle against Ash-Greninja? "

" Are you sure Serena? "He says not wanting to hurt any of my Pokemon or me. I smile before turning away to look towards the sky and replying.

" Don't worry Ash me and my Pokemon will be alright let's have a battle first thing in the morning. It will me get ready for the Grand Festival and will help to see if both of you have still got what it takes to be the best" . I turn back towards him to see him excited as always.

He pumps his fist in the air and says " Alright I can't wait for our battle tomorrow. " I giggle at his behavior looks like somethings never change. After a few minutes of talking we both decide to call it a night and head inside to get some rest for our battle tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was very quite and beautiful there many Swallows and Winguls chirping and flying very peacefully. There were many Zigzagoon and Skitty's playing around and one could also spot many other Pokémon walking around and having a great time. Many trainers could also be seen around training their Pokémon and having fun with them. 

~~~~ " May's Pov " ~~~~

I surprisingly got up early in the morning I myself did not know if it was due to the fact that I wanted to spend some time with one of my oldest friend Ash who had arrived yesterday r something else. I got up from my bed and changed my dress and did my hair and brushed my teeth's before heading down to get my breakfast as I made my way towards the dinning hall I only saw my brother Max and my boyfriend Drew. I said hello to them both of them and sat down to eat my breakfast. While eating I asked " Hey guys have any of you seen Ash and Serena" .

Max shook his head while Drew just shrugged and said " They are probably resting up from last night I mean Ash did make a long journey from Alola to all the way here and you did tire Serena out by shopping all day yesterday" .

I didn't ask anything else and we ate breakfast in silence and just as we were finishing our breakfast I saw Serena coming in and after grabbing her breakfast made her way towards our table. After greeting us she started eating her breakfast. A while later Ash and Pikachu made there way to the table and Ash started eating his food faster then a Snorlax honestly he sometimes reminds me of one too. After everyone had finished their breakfast Serena ask " So Ash you ready for our battle? "

To which he replied " Of course I was born ready right Pikachu? "

" PIKACHU " Translation " Yeah let's do this" Said his ever cheery partner and friend.

" Yet you were still late to get your first Pokémon" Max said while smirking. To which we all except Ash laughed who pouted at the comment at first but soon joined in as well. After the laughter had died down I asked about the battle they were having and they both told us we would find out soon.

________________________________

Outside at the battle field of the Pokémon center both Ash and Serena were on opposite sides of the battle field each having a Poké ball in hand Drew was standing as the referee while Max and I were cheering from the side lines many other trainers who were staying at the Pokémon center were also excited to watch the battle.

~~~~ " Author's Pov " ~~~~

" All right this will be a one-on-one battle between trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet town Kanto region versus performer Serena Yvonne from Vanville town Kalos region each sides will choose one Pokémon each the first person to defeat their opponent's Pokémon wins. Trainers release your Pokémon" Asked the green head.

" All right Greninja I choose you" Said the raven haired trainer while releasing his most powerful partner. From the side lines everyone was curious as to see what the water ninja Pokemon could do.

" Delphox come on out" Said the honey blonde Kalos native before releasing the fire fox Pokémon. Which in turn got confused looks from her friends on the sidelines.

" I see Braixen finally evolved huh?" Ash asked happy to see how much his childhood friend had progressed since he last saw her.

" We didn't give up till it was over and it still isn't we still have a long way to go before we reach the top and we will reach it together right Delphox." Serena asked her partner.

" Delphox " Translation " Right " Delphox replied to it's trainers words.

Both the Pokémon were in their battle stances ready to execute their partners commands. Drew asked both trainers and Pokémon if they were ready. To which they replied with a simple nod. He raised his hand high in the sky before saying " Battle begin" .

" And just so you know Ash I won't be going easy on you." Serena said to her friend and opponent on the other side. Who in turn smiled before replying" I wouldn't have it any other way. "

" Alright then let's start off with scratch. " Serena commanded her Pokémon. Delphox did as told to her and started running full speed towards Greninja with its claws glowing white.

" Greninja deflect it by using Ariel ace. " Greninja quickly executed the command given to him and it's limbs began to glow while charging towards Delphox. Both Pokémon exchanged blows after blows before being pushed back. Serena commanded her Delphox to use flamethrower while Ash commanded Greninja to use water suriken. Both moves cancelled out each other and creating smoke when the smoke cleared Delphox was no where to be seen. Both Ash and Greninja looked everywhere when suddenly a shadow appeared above Greninja Ash looked up and saw Delphox ready to use fire blast before Ash tell Greninja to dodge he was already hit by the fire blast.

" Come on Greninja let's bring it to the next level and get stronger and STRONGER AND STRONGER. " Ash said while initiating the bond phenomenon. It took on an appearance resembling its Trainer while being covered in a water veil. After the water veil moves from around its body to its back and formed an "X" shape, which resembled wings, then the wings formed into a small sphere shape of water on the middle of its back with a light blue ring in the middle of it and it then increased in size until it formed into a giant shuriken made of water.Once the transformation was complete Ash-Greninja was now staring towards it's opponent. It had three vertical stripes of while similar to the ones on Ash's Alolan clothes it had a red fin on the top of its head the sides of its head became the same color as of its trainers with a red thunderbolt similar to the ones under Ash's eyes.

Now everyone was watching the battle with full attention many had dropped whatever work they doing and watching the battle taking place. Their friends on the sidelines were shell shocked they didn't know when their friend had gotten so strong but they were still glad that he was proceeding steadily towards his goal.

" I was wondering when we would get to face Ash-Greninja but we won't back down that easily as well let's show them what we got Delphox now its our time to shine we will raise the stage up high and become STRONGER TOGETHER. " Serena said while Delphox was engulfed in bright flames which changed their colors from yellow to orange to bright red to a beautiful blue. After the flames died down Delphox took a whole new appearance the white fur on its face and the red one in its ears grew longer.The end of its tail had a faint purple color while the tip remained white.The fur on its arms also grew longer while the fur on its wrists became white resembling cuffs.Its fur became longer resembling a robe it's color remained the same maroon-ish red with a streak of bright red on its edges the inside of it's tone became a bright purple while having white fur on between the red resembling a shirt. It had purple fur flowing from its neck to its shoulders with three red paw marks on it. It stick grew in size and had a purple flame coming out from the top of it the nails on its feet and arms also grew.It took its battle stance while looking towards it's opponent with fire in its eyes.

  
The few people who weren't already watching were now also paying attention people who were inside also came out to see the battle.

This time Ash commanded Ash-Greninja to use water pulse which Serena-Delphox (a nickname given by Bonnie during their time in Kalos a few days earlier) countered it with Mystical fire. During the whole exchange of moves Serena and Delphox and of course Ash and Greninja were in complete sync the whole time both trainers copping the movements of their Pokémon perfectly as if they were in place of their Pokémon battling in their place. Both Serena and Delphox were like dancers on the field dancing to avoid attacks and to attack from various angles while Ash and Greninja were like ninja's on the field using their speed to dodge the attack and using their stealth to come from behind their opponents before attacking. Both the Pokémon exchanged different moves after moves Delphox was hit by a few Night slashes and Ariel aces along with three small Water shuriken's while still managing to hit Greninja with a Mystical fire and Ancient power along with a few scratches now both Pokemon were completely exhausted. 

" Serena it has been a great battle I haven't had this much fun in a long time I am thank full to you for that but I am afraid it is now time to end this battle" The raven haired trainer said towards his current opponent on the other side of the field.

" My thoughts exactly Ash it's time to end this with a final move Delphox use Fire blast" Serena told her Delphox it quickly understood it's trainers command and began charging a Fire blast from it's stick at first it was just a small red flame before it suddenly began increasing in size and changing its color to blue. While Delphox was busy charging it's Fire blast on one side of the field on the other side Ash had already commanded Greninja to use Water suriken it took the water suriken from its back and held it up high in its hand it also quickly began to increase in size and change color from blue to orange. As both Pokémon began charging their most powerful move the on lookers waited anxiously to see who the winner would be both Pokémon had released their move simultaneously. Both moves reached their targets and hit them at the exact same time causing lots of smoke and dust to rise along with strong wind everyone had to cover their face and eyes due to it.

When the smoke cleared both Ash-Greninja and Serena -Delphox stood in their places silence filled the air as everyone waited anxiously to see who will win. After a few seconds both Ash and Serena fell on one knee at the exact same time while their Pokémon collapsed to the ground. After the initial shock Drew announced the battle to be a tie both Ash and Serena were now with their Pokémon helping them stand up and praising them for the fine job they had done. Ash was in front Serena and Delphox along with Greninja.

" That was a great battle Serena I haven't had this much fun battling since the last time I battled Alan in the finals of the Kalos league and I can't believe both you and Delphox have also mastered the bond phenomenon you have to tell me how it happened please" Ash asked practically begging Serena to tell him.

She giggled before replying " Well as I told you last night Professor Sycamore asked me to come meet him two weeks ago after I had met both Z2 and Squishy and was about to Olympia came and told me that both me and Delphox shared the same kind of bond and you and Greninja. As she said that both Squishy and Z2 said that they would be glad to help me train and perfect the Bond-Phenomenon I perfected it only two days ago." She said to the raven haired boy.  
" Wow that's awesome Serena" Ash said to Serena  
After returning their Pokémon to their Pokéballs and handing them over to Nurse Joy Both Ash and Serena went to their friends and began telling them all about the Bond-Phenomenon. The rest of our hero's day was pretty much uneventful.

~~~~ " Ash's Pov " ~~~~

Serena and May had decided to go to bed early in order to be prepared for the Grand festival the following day. The rest of us went to bed an hour after the girls. I couldn't wait til the end of the Grand festival to give Serena her present she would be so happy I can hardly wait. I thought before going to sleep everything would be perfect from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

  
~~~~ " Author's Pov " ~~~~

Everyone was up early in the morning they were at the table eating their break fast and chatting about everything and anything but mostly about Ash-Greninja and Serena-Delphox and the Grand festival. Today was opening day for the Grand Festival so there would only be introductions of the participants and a special performance form Wallace for the crowd. The gang had decided to go to the Performance hall for introductions and to see when they will perform and then spend the day relaxing with their Pokémon so they won't be tired for their performance the next day the official day for the start of the Grand Festival but a certain raven haired boy had different plans for the day.

~~~~ " Ash's Pov " ~~~~

I couldn't help but be proud of how far all of my friends have came from since the start of my journey years ago with Misty and Brock. Misty is running the Cerulean Gym all by her self while her sisters are travelling. Brock is studying to be a Pokémon doctor and he is very good at it as well from the last time I had seen him taking care of Pokémon. Tracey is achieving his dreams of becoming a Pokémon Professor with Professor Oak. May has come close to becoming a Top coordinator more than once even though at first sought out to explore the world during her journey she had made many friends and rivals a like she has also grown very much as a person and she is very happy with Drew. Max has finally became a Pokémon and takes care of his Pokémon very well he will be a great trainer one day and run his fathers Gym well. Dawn although she had difficulties at first but she didn't give up till the end and was able to reach the finals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Cilan is currently travelling the world and is becoming an even better Pokémon connoisseur last time he had told me that he will soon be becoming an S-class connoisseur. Iris is also traveling the world in order to become a Dragon type master she has recently visited Kanto and is currently travelling in the Johto region she also said that she had captured a Druddigon during her travels she had been training hard with her Pokémon and hopes to defeat her father in a Pokémon battle soon. Clemont was staying at the Gym but is now currently travelling with Bonnie through her travels through out the Kalos region while him and Bonnie were staying at the Gym they both were able to recover some of Clembot's memories and taught him the other things which they weren't able to recover and during that time he worked at his job at the gym and sometimes let Clembot take care of the Gym so he could work on his inventions. Bonnie is now a trainer she is travelling around the Kalos region alone while challenging Gyms and taking part in Pokémon Showcase's she had even told Serena to tell him that she would like to challenge him to a battle him the next time they would meet when she found out that they were still in contact since the last time since the last time I talked to the Lumiose siblings was months ago. And Lastly Serena she had grown a lot since she started her journey with me and the others at first she had set out with no proper goal other than seeing me and returning the handkerchief I had used to tie around her knee when they were younger and she was lost in a forest she really grown a lot since then. She had first heard about Pokémon Showcases from Shauna and had decided to take part in them she had trained really hard day and night for her debut but it didn't end well for her and Fennekin they had ended losing in the first round she had been devastated by her loss and had tried her best to hide it from us even though I could tell because it was the same as the time when I had lost my first league when Bonnie told me that Serena had yet to arrive I became worried for her. I was about to go looking for her when she had arrived she looked beautiful as ever in her new dress at that time. When I saw that she had used the ribbon I had given her I could help but feel happy. That day she had proved that she really did never give up till the end she took her loss as an example to work harder to achieve her goals and she did and eventually she made to the finals of the Pokémon master class showcase it was close but she ended up being defeated by the current Kalos Queen Aria that night I was worried about her and when I saw her outside I decided to check on her she told me that she didn't know what to do next I told her that it would come to her eventually just like it did before and that I would always be there for her when she needed help she ended up continuing her travels with us she had also helped me a lot throughout my journey through the Kalos region if it hadn't been for her I still think I would be stuck trying to defeat Wolfric and perfecting the bond phenomenon I owe her a lot especially for the parting gift she had given me when we were separating our ways to achieve our own goals it was the most memorable departure I had ever had I still like to look back to that day and every time I do a smile and a blush makes it's way on my face the kiss had been something very special. Serena had opened my eyes to the concept of love and I fell for her even deeper when I looked back at the adventures we had together and the small but cute moments we shared together especially the time when I became sick and she had taken my place and clothes to battle I have to admit she looked really cute in them.

I was shaken out of my thought's by the voice of the Vivian saying that all the 32 contestant's will be be sorted out in four groups each group will have 8 coordinator's each. The first round was the performance round and only the top 2 coordinator's from each group would be able to advance in to the second round which would be the battle round where. She had now called up all the coordinator's on stage and was introducing all of them I was glancing towards them I recognized some of the faces in the crowd there was Dawn, Zoey, Kenny, Ursula, Harley, May, Drew and of course Serena along with many other coordinators that I had seen before but didn't know much about. As my eyes met Serena's they locked instantly none of us willing to break the eye contact I could see that she looked a bit nervous but slowly got comfortable on the stage and there small pink dust on her cheeks and it really did make her look cute when she blushed and I couldn't help but grin at her and it made her blush more and she looked even more cute all the while I had my eye contact with her I couldn't help but admire her beautiful cerulean blue eyes the same eyes I could drown in for the rest of my life. Eventually we broke eye contact due to the loud voice of Vivian saying that it was time to tell which contestant will be in which Group.

As the first set of 8 cards had appeared on the screen everybody was eagerly waiting to see which of the performers will be in Group A as the cards flipped the first Group was announced it consisted of Dawn, Kenny and six other coordinators I didn't know much about since their Group was first they would be performing on the first day along with Group B while Group C and D would be performing the day after that.

~~~~ " Serena's Pov " ~~~~

I was on the stage with the other contestants I had to admit I was a little nervous so I started to search the crowd my eyes immediately locked with a certain raven haired boy I could tell all the nervousness had left my body it really did make me feel better after seeing him there I had grown accustomed to him being in the crowd during my travels through the Kalos region and it did feel a little weird during my first contest in Heonn when he wasn't in the crowd I even wished that he would some how magically appear in the crowd cheering for me the loudest and now seeing him there had made my cheeks flush a little and it didn't help at all when he grinned making me blush a deeper shade of red and all the while I had eye contact with him I couldn't help but admire his beautiful Auburn eyes they looked so beautiful in the dim light and I could just stare and get lost in them forever and I would have too if it weren't for Vivian saying that it was time to announce which contestant would be in which Group.

All of the coordinator's were nervous to see in which Group would they be placed. As the first Group which was Group A was revealed it consisted of Dawn, Kenny and six other. I turned to look at both of them and saw them looking at each other with determination in their eyes they both might be dating but you could see that the both of them were not willing to back down from a fight. After that Vivian told everyone that their group would perform tomorrow morning and that the second Group which was Group B which consisted of Ursula and Harley along with six other contestants would perform that evening. Which now left two Groups as Vivian revealed the third Group Group C it consisted May and Drew along with six other coordinators they would be performing the day after tomorrow in the morning which meant I was in the last Group which was Group D with Zoey. Dawn and May had told me about her and Ursula and Harley and how tough of an opponent they could be. I just hope I would be able to do well in the competition. After a rather loud round of applause all of us were asked to leave the stage in order to make room for Wallace's performance.

~~~~ " Author's Pov " ~~~~ 

Once all the performers had taken their seats in the audience and all the preparations were made Vivian called Wallace for his performance on the stage and as soon as he was on stage the crowd went wild upon seeing the former Performer, Gym leader and Champion on stage once the crowd was back to normal Wallace drew out his Milotic for its performance and the crowd once again erupted in cheers. Wallace started his performance by ordering Milotic to use Safeguard to surround it's self with a mystical field all around it self then he ordered it to use Aqua Ring it made a ring of water that hung a few inches apart from the Safeguard suddenly the ring of water became larger around until both moves collided and made beautiful blue and green sparkles around and on Milotic it looked absolutely beautiful on stage the crowd cheered loudly after seeing the beautiful display Serena and the others were awe struck by the beauty of the combination especially Serena but Wallace wasn't done yet after that he asked Milotic to use Twister and it created a small blue-ish Purple twister on stage with its tail then it used Dragon Pulse and shot a round Blue-ish Purple sphere that flew around the small twister then it used Hydro Pump and shot a huge stream of water from it's mouth towards the twister and upon making contact beautiful rainbow sparkles were spread all around the stage the crowd went wild on seeing the beautiful performance Vivian congratulated Wallace on the amazing performance to which he thanked her and said that it felt great to perform on stage again and he hoped he would be inspiration for the coordinator's who would be taking part in the Grand festival and others like them all around the world after that he bowed for the audience before leaving. It was safe to say that his performance had definitely inspired our young Performer from Kalos who was now excited to try many different combinations with her own Marshtomp and couldn't wait to see the end results. 

~~~~ " Serena's Pov " ~~~~

After Wallace's performance all of us headed back toward's the Pokémon center along the way me, May and Dawn were talking about Wallace's performance and about our clothes that we would use during our performance while walking I stole a glance towards the Ash who was walking in front of us along with the rest of the boys and I saw him looking towards me but quickly looked back forward. When we made back to the Pokémon center May had quickly left with Dawn saying that they needed to catch up with each other while Drew had left with Kenny and Max in order to give him a few tips on battling. Which left me alone with Ash I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. Suddenly Ash turned to me and asked

" Hey Serena would mind if I asked you something? " He asked me shyly which was a bit unusual of him but none the less I shrugged and said " Of course Ash ask away. " with a smile.

~~~~ " Ash's Pov " ~~~~

It was the perfect time everyone had left to do something leaving me and Serena alone to talk to each other. I turned to her and asked " Hey Serena would mind if I asked you something? "

She looked at me and with a smile that sweet sweet smile of her's and said " Of course Ash ask away. " I gulped down a lump in throat before saying.


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~ " Ash's Pov " ~~~~

It was the perfect time everyone had left to do something leaving me and Serena alone to talk to each other. Turned to her and asked " Hey Serena would mind if I asked you something? "

She looked at me and with a smile that sweet sweet smile of hers and said " Of course not Ash ask away. " I gulped down a lump in throat because ' she looked so cute not that she was not always cute but she looked exceptionally cute today' I thought before saying " I was wondering if we could hang out and catch up on everything we had missed while I was on Ponny island and you were away in Kalos so what do you say will hang out with me? " I suddenly became nervous for her answer and began scratching my finder under my nose like I always do when I am nervous.

" Of course Ash I would love to hang out with you just give me a little time to get ready. " She said before turning around and heading towards her room once she was gone I released a nervous breath that I didn't know I was holding. I never knew what kind of wonder's love did to a person but now I know.  
After I had refreshed myself I went back near the waiting area to wait for Serena I don't have to wait long since after a few moments I saw her coming down from the stairs she looked as beautiful as ever if not more and I could feel the blush rise in my cheeks. Once she had came down the steps. We started making our way towards our destination. The both of us had left our Pokémon back at the Pokémon center I had brought Pikachu with me while Serena had brought the Pokémon egg she had gotten from the Pokémon Daycare center and Sylveon along with her who currently playing with Pikachu ahead of us. It felt great to be back in Slateport last time I was here I didn't get to explore the city much.

We were making our way around the city quietly it was a peaceful quite. When I saw our destination I quickly called both Pikachu and Slyveon and lead Serena inside a cafe that I had seen when I had arrived for Serena's surprise party as we made our way inside a waiter came and asked us for our order I ordered a black coffee while Serena ordered a latte I also ordered some Pokémon food for Sylveon and Pikachu both of us chatted for a while about my adventures on Poni island and her time in Kalos with Clemont, Bonnie. It had started to get late I paid for both of us with some protests from Serena we decided to go to a park in the city we both sat on a bench together. Our Pokémon had left to play around and the Pokémon egg sat in between us. We talked for a while as the sun started to set.

The sky had split into two beautiful colors the upper part of the sky was a beautiful Dark Blue color while the lower part was Bright Orange with a little bit of Light Blue color in between. The sight ahead of us was very beautiful. I had seen many different sunsets in Alola and from all four islands as well but none of them compared to this one. I looked to my left and saw Serena. Serena the girl that made me feel different. The girl who picked me up whenever I was down. The girl who had helped me and gave me hope when I almost gave up and started doubting myself after my loss against Wolfric. The girl who had taught me what love is. Who made me feel like I had Butterfrees in my stomach whenever she was around me. The girl who I have come to adore. I always had some sort of affection towards her but always dismissed those feelings because I didn't know what those feelings were. But now that I know what those feeling are and I can happily say that I am in love with Serena Yvonne.  
I couldn't look away from her even if wanted to. The few remaining rays of light were reflecting from her hair giving it a golden look. Her Cerulean Blue eyes sparkled with awe from the beautiful sunset. I could just dive into those beautiful eyes and never come out again. She turned towards me probably to say something or to hear my answer I couldn't tell as was lost in her beautiful eyes. She caught me staring towards her and a blush started to creep on her cheeks which I could barely see because the sun had now set and the only light source there being the lamppost which was a few feet away from us.  
As I continued staring at her I could feel my body being pull towards her almost as if it was magnetized and I could see her doing the same. We inched closer and closer until our noses touched. Her eyes had now closed and mine were fluttering shut. I could feel my heart pound in chest and her slow and steady breaths on my lips. Our lips brushed against one another....  
~~~~ " Serena's Pov " ~~~~

I had a great day today with Ash. After dinner we had decided to go to the park. We sat there while our Pokemon's played with each and the Pokemon egg sat in between us. We talked for a while as the sun started to set. Many people and Pokemon a like were now making their way towards their homes.  
I looked towards the sky it looked very beautiful it gave me inspiration for some of my performances. The upper part of the sky was of Dark Blue color while the lower part was Bright Orange with a thin line Light Blue in between it looked absolutely beautiful. I wanted to thank Ash for this beautiful day so I turned towards him to say exactly so when I saw him staring towards me. I could feel a blush creep up from my neck. I looked directly into his Hazel brown eyes as I got lost in them. I saw him moving towards me and I came forward as well. I closed my eyes as our noses touched and our lips brushed. I could feel my heart race and his breath on my lips when suddenly a bright blue light shinned in between us and we both separated blushing madly due to the situation.

~~~~ " Ash's Pov " ~~~~

  
Though I was a little bit disappointed because I wasn't able to kiss Serena but I was glad she couldn't see my blush in the dark. I looked around in order to find the source of light and to avoid making eye contact. By now my blush had died down. As I looked around my eyes fell on the space in between us I saw that the Pokemon egg was glowing and but my focus was on our intertwined hands not far from the egg that somehow during our little moment had found one another which made my face heat up once again. I looked towards Serena and saw her looking excitedly towards the egg she probably hadn't noticed our intertwined hands. The egg started to glow again this time even brighter than the last. The light grew even brighter until it died down and in it's place was a Pichu. It yawned walking up for the very first time. It was shocked when it saw the both of us and looked shyly between the both of us not knowing which one was it's parent. But became relaxed after seeing our joined hands. Serena following it's gaze saw our intertwined hands as well and quickly removed her hands from mine blushing hard which was barely noticeable in the dark. I immediately missed the warmth of Serena's hand in mine.  
Pichu then suddenly jumped onto Serena's arms hugging her and nuzzling her cheeks making her giggle. Then it did the same to me making me chuckle. Before settling on the bench between us. " Pichu probably thinks we are his parents just like Noibat first thought" I said without realizing it ' Why did I just say that out loud' . I was once again thankful for the low lighting so that Serena couldn't see my blush. Our sudden burst of joy from earlier had awaken both Pikachu and Sylveon who had both fallen asleep near the bench after their tiring day. Pikachu had came to rest on my lap while Sylveon sat on Serena's. Both looking curiously at the new comer. Sylveon extended it's fleer towards Pichu who looked shyly towards it before looking towards us for permission to which we nodded. It quickly shook Sylveon's fleer and then went to Pikachu to nuzzle it's cheek. Then the three started talking happily and introduced one another.  
As it was already late I turned to Serena and said " It's late we should probably head back now the other's might be worried. " Serena simply nodded and we started heading back to the Pokemon center with Pikachu on my shoulder, Pichu on Serena's and Sylveon's fleer wrapped around one of her hand. As we made our way back I couldn't help but think about our little moment that almost happened and what it meant for the both of us.


	9. Chapter 9

  
~~~~ " Aurthor's POV " ~~~~

  
The journey back to the Pokémon canter was tracked with an awkward silence between both Pokémon owner's. Ni ether one knowing how to start a conversation after their shared moment in the park. Their Pokémon oblivious to the awkwardness in the air. Were talking happily to the new Comer of the group. Even though the journey back was a few minutes long it felt like an eternity for the young trainer's.

~~~~ " May's POV " ~~~~

After the opening ceremony of the Grand Festival was over we all went back to the Pokémon center. Me and Dawn went to my room to catch up with each other. Drew and Kenny had gone to train along with Max. Ash and Serena had gone out to catch up to each other as well. The sun had already set. I was a little worried for them as they had yet to return. I was waiting for them to return when suddenly.

DING DONG

The door of the Pokémon center opened and they both walked inside. I quickly got up went to them and said " What took you guy's so long? You had us all worried sick. "

Ash rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and said " Sorry May we didn't mean to worry we were just hanging out and catching up when this little guy decided to hatch. " Ash said pointing towards a Pichu who I had noticed for the first time since they had arrived riding on Serena's shoulder. It looked shyly at me. I held out a finger for it to shake but it hid behind Serena's hair.

" Pichi is a bit nervous around other people but we will try to get past that. " Said Serena while lightly scratching behind Pichi's ear.

" Pichi? " I asked. " Yeah that the nickname I gave to Pichu. I think it suits her. " Said Serena while continuing to scratch behind Pichi's ear.  
After that we made our way to sit down with the other's. We talked about different thing's until it was late and decided to rest for our big day tomorrow.

~~~~ " The Next Day " ~~~~

  
~~~~ " Author's POV " ~~~~

The next morning everyone was buzzing with excitement. Different stalls were set up outside the Grand Hall selling berries, food, souvenir's and a person even trying to sell his rare golden Magicarp. The stalls were colored beautifully green, red, blue, yellow and many other vibrant colors ready to attract customers. Kid's were running to different stalls with their Pokémon and parent's behind them. Some people were quickly making their way towards the Grand Hall in order to get the best seats while others were taking their time and looking around at the various objects that peeked their interest.

Inside the Grand Hall people were excitedly talking about their favorite performer or who they thought could win the Grand Festival. The crew members were hurrying around putting the final touches to the stage getting it ready for the performers to perform. Performer's behind the stage were trying to calm down their nerves and get themselves and their Pokémon ready before their turn on the stage. Sitting in the stands was our favorite hero and his friends excited to see everyone's performance. Suddenly the lights all but one went out. Silencing everyone in the stadium. The floor below the light gave way and from underneath it rose Vivian.

" Hello everyone and welcome to this year's Grand Festival. " She said into the microphone with a cheerful smile. " Without further ado lets welcome our judge's. Firstly its the organizer of Pokémon contests Mr. Contesta. "

One of the lights on the stage turned on shining over a man in his late thirties. He smiled and waved towards the crowd before saying " I see a lot of young talent this year. I can't wait to see who wins and takes home the prize. But remember it is not about winning or losing. It is about gaining experience and growing up together with your Pokémon. I wish you all the very best. "

" Thank you for your kinds words Mr. Contesta. Next up is the President of the Pokemon Enthusiast's club Mr. Sukizo. " Vivian said as a light above a man in his late twenties went on he smiled and nodded towards the crowds.

" Next up is our local Nurse Joy Nurse Joy. " A light shone above a young women with pink hair who bowed to the crowd and said.

" Remember to give it your all everyone. I am looking forward to see who this year's winner will be. "

" Thank you very much for your time Nurse Joy and for your kind word's. And before the competitions begins their are some new rules that have been set up the judges. Mega evolution which was not allowed in the other contests is allowed in the Grand Festival but only in the second round. Now let's start this competition. First off are the performances form group A leading the group is a performer well known the Sinnoh region he has won many performances before and is now aiming to win the Heonn Grand Festival. Give a large amount of applause for Kenny. "


	10. Chapter 10

“ Let’s start with a performer who has showed great skills while participating in different contests all over the region he has become a fan favorite all over the Heonn as well as the Sinnoh region. With a huge round of applause please welcome Kenny. ” 

The whole stage suddenly erupted with light. Kenny was standing at the middle of the stage. Holding two Poke balls in his hands.

“ Alright guys lets show them what we got Empoleon, Buizel come on out. ” Commanded Kenny while throwing the Poke balls.

A white light erupted from the Poke balls releasing the Pokémon from the hold.

  
“ BUIZEL” “ EMPOLEON” Cried Buizel and Empoleon respectfully.

“Buizel use Whirlpool, Empoleon use Ice Beam. ” Ordered the Sinnoh native.

Buizel shot a torrent of water from it’s mouth and began spinning it to make a small whirlpool which slowly started to increase in size. After a few moments it grew to half the size of the stage. Suddenly Empoleon charged it’s Ice beam and fired it towards the whirlpool freezing it in it’s place. Both Pokémon Jumped on it and started sliding on it.

“ Now let’s finish this Empoleon use Drill peck, Buizel use Hydro pump then finish it off with a Aqua jet. ”

Empoleon used Drill peck to make a hole in the middle of the structure while Buizel stood underneath it and used Hydro pump giving it a fountain look exciting the crowd. Then both Pokémon came charging in with a Aqua jet destroying it completely and sending sparkles flying everywhere making the crowd cheer loudly.

Empoleon and Buizel landed on both sides of Kenny. Together the trainer and Pokémon bowed for the crowd. Once the crowd had settled down Vivian came on the stage quickly congratulated Kenny on his amazing performance and turned towards the Judges for their scores.

“ Alright let’s find out what scores the judges have to give. ” Announced the host.

“ The performance was simply fantastic the coordination between both the Pokémon was absolutely amazing. I give this performance a 9/ 10. ” Exclaimed the organizer of the Pokémon contests.

“ Both your Pokémon enjoyed their time on stage which helped with increasing the beauty of your performance. It was truly exceptional. I give you a 9/ 10.” Said the owner of the Pokémon enthusiast club.

“ Both Pokémon looked happy with you and trusted you completely your bond with them is something to be admired. I give you a 10/ 10. ” Said the local nurse.

“ Thank you for your remarks judges. Kenny you are given a grand total of 28/ 30. ” Announced Vivian

The crowd cheered loudly as Kenny and his Pokémon waved and made their way towards the back stage.

As soon as Kenny made it back stage he was immediately tackled into a hug by Dawn. Both were laughing while hugging the other. “ You did a great job out there. Both you and your Pokémon were amazing out there. I might have a hard time beating your score. ” Praised Dawn making him blush lightly.

“ Thanks Dawn, but I have seen you practice and if anyone can beat me it’s you. ” He replied embracing her.

“ Well I’m up next. Wish me luck. ” She said while stepping away. But before she could get far away Kenny grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a soft kiss. After a few minutes he broke the kiss and whispered“ I will be waiting for you at the second round. Good luck. ” After that he left going back to the changing room to watch the performances leaving a dazed Dawn behind. She was brought to the present just in time to hear Vivian say “ Now for the next performance I give you a someone who is not new to the performing world she has participated in contests all across the Sinnoh region and even made it to the finals during her very first try. With a large round of applause please welcome Dawn. ”

After climbing on the stage Dawn took a deep breath readying the Poke balls in her hand to release her Pokémon. “Piplup, Togetic it’s time to shine. ”

“ PIPLUP” “ TOGETIC” Shouted the Pokémon.

“ Alright guy’s let’s give it all we got Togetic use Fairy wind and Piplup use bubble beam. ” Commanded Dawn.

Togetic used Fairy wind to make a small tornado on the stage while Piplup shot small bubbles towards the tornado which started rotating around it. Lighting the stage with a faint pink glow.

Everything was going according to plan until the tornado went out of control and one by by one the bubbles started flying outwards all across the stage landing on different spots and bursting. One of which was heading towards Dawn…………….


End file.
